Happy New Years
by Hatake.Inuzuka
Summary: Kiba and Kyouki both feel the same but will they find out?


**THIS IS MY FIRST OF STORIES OR ONESHOTS SO FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED BUT DONT BE RUDE ABOUT IT JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**Name: **Kyouki Naraki

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT BUT KYOUKI NARAKI IS MINE,**

**BEGIN:**

**Kyouki POV**

Today Was the day, the day that all of us that graduated are going to get assigned to teams. I looked around the classroom to see who else was here and passed. As usual all the girls were swooning over Sasuke and I could hear snippets of Sakura and Ino quarreling in the midst of the chaos about who was going to be on his team. The only girl other than myself not involved in this was Hinata, she and I were best friends, I could see Hinata sneaking glances at her crush Naruto who was as usual trying to act out and get everyone's attention off Sasuke and on to him. Looking behind me with no surprise Shikamaru was sleeping, god knows how he can sleep with all this racket, and Chouji was eating.I looked to the spot across the room where one other used to sit, it was empty, oh no I thought sadly, Kiba didn't make it ,Hinata and I exchanged glances, she knew that I have had a crush on Kiba since we were very little. As I was walking down the middle aisle to go talk to her I heard crashing sounds coming from the hallway, as I reached the door to look out and see what was going on it slammed open and something brushed by my leg I Heard AKAMAR-and at that point someone smacked into me, the whole room went silent and looked, I looked up to see...Kiba, I blushed Yay! he passed I thought. I snapped out of my train of thought got up and went and sat about what had just happened I didn't notice when he came over to apologize for running into me and jumped when he tapped my shoulder. Hey Kyouki sorry for running into you, Akamaru escaped he said blushing hand behind his head. I could feel the heat in my face but I attempted a soft smile looking down and said it's okay. At that point the door opened again the jounin instructors had started to come in and call their teams. Looking around I saw that there were only 6 students left plus me, and they were Naruto Uzumaki ,Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Who were later called to be on them 7 With the famous copy nin Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga,Shino Aburame,myself and Kiba the makeup of team 8. Kurenai Yuhi Being our sensei giving us the order to meet her at the training field in 10 minutes.

-FF Training Field-

Okay team, Kurenai said we are going to spar and see where everyone is ability wise. , Hinata,Shino you two are teamed up , Kiba,Kyouki,same to you.

Partners, for some reason that sent butterflies to my stomach, Okay lets go, Akamaru are you ready? Kiba said getting into stance. By the end of the fight Kiba had won but only due to using Akamaru. Looking up at Kiba sitting above me with a kunai to my throat I got that feeling in my stomach again, I have liked Kiba since we were little but it never seemed like he returned the feelings so like Hinata to naruto I admired him from a distance as his friend, but as we got older that feeling went from mere butterflies to a more intense feeling. a feeling of love. Unfortunately I thought sadly it wouldn't be returned,our eyes connected,and he still hadn't moved yet. Hey Kiba?, Can you get off of me? Huh? oh yeah sorry, he said scrambling up. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush but if I did it was gone just as quickly as it came, you all are dismissed Kurenai stated no training tomorrow. well he said standing up, if you are around see you tomorrow I guess, and with that he walked away, On the way home I see Ino. She runs up to me and starts yelling something about shopping , new years , Sasuke ,billboard brows and asking me a question all in one breath. Trying not to sound rude I said : stop,slow down, okay now what? Are you going to the new years festival tonight? She asked again I deadpanned. Oh My God! Thank You Ino I totally forgot about it I told her, And I still haven't gone shopping for anything to wear yet!She offered to go with me to shop because she needed to anyway and I accepted it, on the way to the store she started the Ino Interrogation.

sooo Kyouki are you going with anyone? no I muttered,why are you? She half smiled and said not yet but I plan on buying a really pretty kimono and then Sasuke won't be able to resist saying yes when I ask him.

Sweat dropping I just ignored her statement. as while walking I saw Kiba talking to Shino over by Ichiraku, smiling until I felt a punch on my arm. Oh My God Kyouki You Like Kiba Ino Squealed. N-no I d- don't you stuttered, don't lie to me Ino said I saw how you were smiling looking at him.I felt myself blushing, I knew it she squealed you just proved it! Ssshhhh I hissed. Then with a complete change of thought realizing that the blabbermouth of Konoha knew my secret I said, Oh My God Please Don't tell him or anyone else. I saw her smirk I will be quiet on one condition she said**.** Oh no I thought whats that? She smiled wider, You tell me everything , and I mean everything from the beginning. ugh Okay I said, but remember your promise, and i began. It started when we were little and our parents used to have a tea date every week. we became friends. Then on the first day in the academy when Iruka sensei was introducing himself and doing attendance and I was late for class... I was trying to find the room when I was plowed over by a boy with a dog on his head, obviously Kiba who was late as well, He helped me up and we went to class together. there were two spots available. The two seats together by Shikamaru, We took those seats and as the year progressed I started to fall for his ridiculously silly antics. As the years progressed things changed, I said Pausing, I saw Ino furrow her brow, changed? what do you mean Changed? Pausing and blushing I whispered,I fell in love. Her eyes went wide, So its settled then you are going to ask Kiba to go to the festival with you. What?No! I cried, she smirked again if you don't I'll ask him for you but it would make it easier for you to do it yourself. I knew either way I was screwed, ugh fine I'll do it later, she raised an eyebrow, promise? promise I said. Here we are she said stopping in front of the clothing store.

**IN THE STORE**

as we are cashing out I thought about how I was going to do this.

On the way home I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me and bumped into them. I Looked up to see...Kiba...Blushing I apologized, sorry I wasn't paying attention I was heading home to get ready for the festival tonight. oh, he said I was Just looking for someone who I wanted to ask but...oh but what? I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice but... I couldn't find her. he said looking down Still a bit saddened by what he had said you began, Hey Kiba, Do you umm want to go with me then? as friends I mean? with you? he looked up wide eyed and obviously shocked, does that mean you were going alone? yeah, I was going alone, I looked down. oh o-okay Kiba said I guess ill pick you up at 6 then be ready okay? okay I said see you later. with that we went separate ways

**FF 6 PM**

there was a knock at the door and I knew instantly who it was, I was so nervous, tying my obi i walked to the door taking a deep breath to try to regain my composure before I opened the door.

**Kiba POV **

She opened the door and she was wearing a blue kimono with a white obi,

her hair was up in a bun she looks absolutely breathtaking,I wish we were going

as more than jut friends tonight but one can only wish. realizing that she had rendered me speechless I saw her look down so I forced myself back to reality,

ready to go Kyouki I asked holding out my hand, she nodded gingerly took it and we left.

**Kyouki POV**

He was really quiet and didn't say anything for a little bit the then asked me if I was ready, I nodded and as he held out his hand I took it. As I shut my door behind me and looked at him I was left breathless. He was stunning in general but in his black and red kimono he looked amazing. Once we got into the heart of the festival I heard a familiar voice, Ino. She had showed up with Shikamaru, Kyouki! You came! she said looking between you and Kiba not hinting that she knew look amazing Kyouki. Thanks Ino I said, I could feel myself blushing, so... Kyouki when did you two get together? I blushed harder We didn't Kiba said. We are here as friends, oh, Ino looked at me winked and said Good Luck Kyouki and dragged Shikamaru off. I made sure to make a mental note to kill her later. What did she mean by that? asked Kiba snapping me out of my thoughts. I don't know I said still looking down, oh okay he said and with that we began walking again and then I noticed something. Kiba? I asked, Where is Akamaru? isn't he always with you? I left him home tonight, he chuckled he can be my sister Hana's home movie date as she didn't want to come. I had to giggle at that looking over at him he seemed lost in thought.

**Kiba POV**

I have to tell her how I feel and what a prefect time to do it than tonight I thought but what if she doesn't feel the same. shaking off my thoughts I said come on Kyouki lets go I said grabbing her hand.

**Kyouki POV **

All of a sudden Kiba said come on Kyouki let's go and grabbed my hand, I could feel my face redden, After being dragged around and playing some games, two stuffed dogs, some ramen and some sweets later it was 5 minutes to midnight, looking up I saw we had arrived at the top of the Hokage monument, the view of the village was breathtaking, perfect place for a couple I thought. It was now 2 minutes to midnight and Kiba had been really quiet, all of a sudden, he spoke,Kyouki? yes Kiba? I hope you had fun tonight I know I did. I Blushed, well of course I did I got to spend it with my friend instead of the village below voices rang out...60...59...58...57... Thats the thing he said, I need to tell you something Kyouki... 50...49...48...47...46...45...What is it Kiba I said, Now I was worried he was never like this, maybe he didn't want to be friends anymore? 40...39...38...37...36... I Understand if you hate me after this Kyouki but you need to know... 33...32...31...30...29... what is it kiba? I asked nervously 25...24...23...22... he began to speak, I cant deal with the way I feel. Every time I see you Kyouki I Just want to hold you, kiss you, know that you are mine...17...16...15...14...13...12... Baically what I'm trying to say is... I Love you Kyouki, I always have right from the start, 8...7...6...Stunned into silence I thought Oh My God he feels the same,as he got up to stand I grabbed hi arm pulling him back down.. he gave me a questioning look, I blushed and said I Love You too Kiba Always Have...3...2...1...all of a sudden I felt his lips on mine The fireworks not only went off in the village but also in my head and heart, I returned the kiss and after what seemed like too short of a time he pulled away, Happy New Years Kyouki, Happy New Years Kiba Kyouki? Yes Kiba? Be Mine?Always Kiba Always and forever and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
